Decode
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: ya no sabia que creer, deseaba morirse y no volverlo a ver... ¿será que Hiroto lo dejara abandonado?...


Hoo! Hola Minna! les daré como siempre mis explicaciones al final...

**Dedicado a: **Kazumi Yami No Amaya... ¡Lala-chan! te adoro *la abraza de nuevo*

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Decode**

.

Verdaderamente no sé si estoy en lo cierto, pero este pensamiento no sale ni porque yo quisiera de mi mente y tampoco puedo pelear con ella porque no puedo ver lo que verdaderamente eres…

Muchas veces siento que me observas por las noches, y que tus penetrantes ojos jade me ven hasta que la madrugada empieza a llegar, lo sé, sé que es muy raro pero que más pienso si sé que yo te amo?.

Nunca he hablado contigo porque temo que no te agrade, temo que me mires seriamente y me hagas sufrir por la manera en que me dices que soy un chico muy glotón que ama el helado y me digas sin dudarlo dos veces; "lo siento a mí me gustan las chicas".

Pero algo un día me desconcertó, iba caminando hacia mi casa y tú me agarraste por la muñeca hasta meterme en un callejón sin salida, solo para decirme mientras me lambias el cuello "Me encanta el olor que emanas, tu sangre debe ser exquisita", quedé en un verdadero shock, pero cuando sentí tus dientes mordiéndome fuertemente el cuello hasta provocarme unos moretones en esté reaccioné, no era un sueño y verdaderamente tú, Hiroto Kiyama me estabas… como decirlo… ¿besando?

Te fuiste sin decirme nada más, pero no me importó solo porque me sentí importante, importante para ti, me sonreías y hacías eso cada mañana antes de llegar a mi salón eso me hacía feliz y a la vez triste, es por eso que un día me negué solo porque no dejaría que mi orgullo de nuevo sufriera, no de nuevo, no esta vez.

Lloré demasiado esa noche, no te quise decir eso, yo solo quiero que bebas mi sangre, porque ahora estoy dudando que seas un hombre, porque quizás eres un vampiro.

La verdad está en tus ojos pero ellos me atemorizan, me hacen sentir débil y contra ti no me siento capaz de negarte nada, ¿vampiro?, no lo creo, pero es la única locura que se me ocurre al ver cómo me observas con deseo y te relames tus labios para darte un "banquete" no solo con mi cuello, es ahora con todo mi cuerpo.

-Hiroto-san –el detiene sus mordidas tan excitantes para mí, pero lo que le quería decir no me lo podía aguantar más-

-que sucede Mido-chan –preguntas me miras sonriente-

-que soy para ti? –Digo decidido, esperando una respuesta, pero nada- _¿acaso pregunte algo tan obvio que no necesita respuesta? _–me pregunto mientras bajo mi cabeza lentamente-

-una persona –me quitas lentamente la camisa- un chico muy kawaii el cual quiero que sea mi uke

-¿por qué será que no te creo? –me siento rápidamente en tu cama, no recuerdo muy bien cómo llegamos hasta aquí pero si digo la verdad, me complacería ser todo tuyo-

- no lo sé -levantas mi cabeza cuando me tomas del mentón y me das un cálido beso en mis labios- por?

-desde que momento te interesaste en mí? –sigo diciendo de una manera decidida-

-desde que llegaste al instituto, porque sentí que eras alguien importante no lo ves?

-pero…

-te estoy diciendo la verdad, no lo ves? –no siento en este momento nada, pero si me levanto de tu cama y comienzo a dirigirme hacia la puerta; te quedas viéndome fijamente, pero lentamente te das cuenta que me estoy marchando, no lo puedes creer, verdaderamente seré para ti un verdadero código para descifrar-

-Ryuuji! -me llamas gritando mientras que me agarras de la cintura y me tiras a la cama- que te pasa –me aprietas las muñecas cuando las pones arriba de mi cabeza- porque te vas-

-verdaderamente me gustaría decirte te odio y matarme pero no puedo –mis ojos empiezan a arderme demasiado, pero al parpadear varias lagrimas salen de estos preocupándote mucho-

-porqué dices eso? –me gritas fuertemente pero yo no salgo de mi estado- Ryuuji…

-porque estoy pensando que el que no me amas es verdad…

-eso es falso –me sueltas lentamente las muñecas, y luego siento como me levantas de la cama y me abrazas fuertemente, mientras yo me trato de separar me muerdes suavemente mi lóbulo derecho- yo te amo a ti y a nadie más, porque eres el único que me ha hecho enamorarme de verdad…

.

* * *

><p>Morí haciendo este fic...<p>

No es un song fic, o sí, pero me creí traductora y escuché muchooo decode y de lo que entendí cree el fic xD...

Perdon!, he querido subir las contis pero la verdad, vacaciones no lo encuentro en mi Pc, fucking lover's lo continuo en mi cel y alejate de mi es de quedarme toda una tarde pensando en ella, y es por eso que por la falta de tiempo no los he podido continuar...

Pasense por "Inazuma Aku No Saga"...

Matta ne! (matta ne!)


End file.
